


I'm Leo McGarry, and I Approved This Message

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could hear the heavy breathing and the rapid thump of his heart Leo McGarry had lost the ability to close his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Leo McGarry, and I Approved This Message

CJ walked into Leo’s office at quarter to midnight. Margaret organized the last of the mess for the meetings tomorrow with the Black Caucus, the Joint Chiefs, the director of the FBI, and the campaign finance people. It was a bitterly cold February night and the Senior Assistant was not surprised at all to see the Press Secretary in a mink coat that reached her ankles.

“That’s beautiful.” Margaret said. “What animal is it?”

“Mink, though its faux. It’s the ultimate faux…looks and feels real. Go on, feel it.”

Margaret smiled, rubbing her arm.

“Wow, it does. Its amazing.”

“Thanks. Its OK for you to go ahead home now…he’s kept you too long. I am getting ready to drag him out of here.”

“Yeah. I want to finish this up so it’ll be another 15 or 20 minutes.”

“Yeah. That’s about how long it should take me to get him out of that chair and into his coat. Goodnight Margaret.”

“Goodnight.”

CJ went into the Chief of Staff’s office closing the door behind her. Margaret found a smile crossing her lips when she heard the lock click. Inside the office CJ also closed and locked the front entrance to the office and the door that led to the Oval Office. Jed Bartlet would not be stopping by tonight for a late night chat…he was doing a long weekend in Manchester.

“What's going on CJ?”

Leo looked up from his files. He took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. She could see the tired behind his unfocused hazel eyes. She leaned against the door.

“I wish I could go home but with the President taking some much deserved time off I really need to get this work done. Maybe another hour or so.”

“Yeah, cuz God forbid Leo got any rest. I sent Margaret home.”

“Good. I tried to two hours ago. She goes above and beyond everyday, then refuses to leave until I do. It looks like you're ready to go home too. I didn’t know you wore the mink…you don't usually wear it in harsh weather.”

There was eight inches of snow covering the nation’s capital. CJ shook her head but Leo had no idea why. He watched as she walked over to him, past him, and dropped a CD in the stereo.

“You need a break McGarry.” She said as the music started. Here I Am by UB40. “That’s what I'm here for.”

She walked past him again, this time pulling him out of the leather chair, and leading him over to the couch. She gently pushed him down.

“Sit down Leo.” She said.

“Yes ma'am.”

He sat and watched as she peeled off the mink coat. The breath caught in his throat when he saw what was underneath…black satin string bikini panties and a black Demi-bra. While the deity had not seen fit to bless CJ with ample breasts, he gave her the wherewithal to know exactly how to make use of what she had. A smile crossed Leo’s lips when she placed a stiletto heel on the coffee table, running her hands up her long leg. She turned, shaking the ass Leo had slapped playfully just that morning. He smiled, grinning even more when she bent over completely and showed herself through her open legs.

Once upright, CJ grabbed the armless visitor’s chair and straddled it from behind. She rolled her head back and forth, reddish gold hair everywhere. Leo couldn’t stop the audible sigh that escaped his lips. She stood up, sliding one bra strap down then the other. She danced around to the music, now it was Can't Help Falling In Love, with half of her breasts hanging out. Leo moved closer to the edge of the couch, his hands gripping the cushions.

“Claudia Jean.” He croaked.

“Shut up.”

“Take it off baby.”

“Shut up Leo.”

She did a spin that did not land her on the floor, which surprised the both of them. Her hands roamed her body, she could certainly keep up with the reggae beat. Her thighs, belly, swaying hips, breasts, shoulders, and through her hair. Leo definitely needed a glass of water…his throat was suddenly dry. Reaching behind her, the bra went. CJ went threw it at him and Leo smiled. She danced over to him, pushing him back on the couch. Leo gasped when she pushed his legs apart with her knee and stood between them.

She swung her hips again, her hands toying with the elastic of the bikini panties, occasionally sliding in and out. She could hear the heavy breathing and rapid thump of his heart…Leo McGarry had lost the ability to close his mouth. His eyes followed the trail of her hands as the panties finally began their downward journey. First there were hips; the slightest hint of reddish brown hair; more hair; oh good lord; thighs, milky white thighs; legs; more legs; knees, calves; ankles; the floor. CJ grabbed them, swinging them over her head before letting go. She let out the sexiest laugh he’d ever heard…it only lingered in his mind for a moment that the janitor might find them tomorrow morning. Or worse than that, Josh.

When she turned her back to him and Leo stared at her naked ass, the need to touch her was palpable. CJ spun again, straddling him. She did her best to make limited contact with the bulge fighting against his pants. She nuzzled his face to her breasts, pushing him away when he attempted to suck her.

“Don’t touch me. Keep your hands to yourself Mr. McGarry.”

The harsh sexiness in her voice nearly made him come. She ran her hands down his chest, caressed his erection.

“Oh shit baby.” He hissed.

“Shut…up.” She replied.

Using the back of the couch for the leverage CJ stood on the couch, stilettos and all. She pushed her sex in his face over and over again, daring him wordlessly to touch her. She moved away with the grace of a dancer when Leo made a grab for her, causing her husband to growl in disappointment. She was laughing again, and his erection ached. He had no idea how he held onto it for this long and when it was going to let go. CJ stepped off the couch, sat on the table in front of him, and pulled him to her by his tie. She licked his lips, slowly, like a cat lapping milk. Leo moaned, then growled, and finally sighed when CJ opened her lips and let him kiss her wholly.

“Now, what do you have to say?” she asked when he released her.

“Holy shit. You are so hot CJ! I am going to fuck you so good.”

“Yeah? I’ll believe it when I see it. Don’t get naked…take it out of your pants.”

Leo did as she asked, stroking his hardness as it stood ready to go.

“You want me to suck it, don’t you? You want your cock in my mouth.”

“That would be perfect.” He replied breathlessly. “Do it right now baby.”

“Too bad.”

She climbed on him again, sinking down on his erection. Leo filled her completely, thrusting into her twice when there was nowhere else to go. CJ moaned, kissing him.

“Now Leo.”

“This is your show baby.”

CJ began to move on top of him, her eyes looking down at his erection sliding in and out of her.

“Oh God.” She closed her eyes when Leo found her clit. Stroking it softly as she made love to him.

“Leo!” she shouted. “More! Fuck me harder!”

That was louder than he wanted it to be, but he was so close to climax that he didn’t care who heard. Thrusting with wild abandon, and stroking her, Leo climaxed. He groaned as his head came to rest on her shoulder. He still worked between her thighs and CJ bit down on her lip so she would not alert whomever was left in the bullpens that she just had one of the best orgasms of her life. She looked down at her husband, kissing his forehead as he whispered her whole name again and again. His face lay pressed against her breast; his softening erection still deep inside of her. Neither wanted to move so they didn’t.

“If you move I will kill you.” She said for good measure.

UB40 still played…Here I Am. The short CD came full circle.

“Don’t worry baby. Not only do I not want to, but I cannot. That was amazing.”

“Shut up Leo.”

He nodded, letting her enjoy her rest after all the hard work she put in. Leo tilted his chin so he could kiss her lips. The kisses got deeper, and deeper; soon CJ was on the couch underneath Leo as he made love to her again. He moved her thighs up and apart, pushing deeper inside of her. He kissed her breasts, using his tongue to make CJ moan and whimper against him.

“Claudia Jean! Oh my God, you're so good. You are so fucking good. I’m not ever going to stop!”

He was grunting, slapping against her with all his passion and massaging her clit as she cried out her second orgasm. Leo yelled her name again, collapsing on top of her. That was it; he was drained. He didn’t know how he was still breathing. CJ’s one hand stroked the back of his neck while the other rubbed his back.

“Mmm baby.” He sighed.

“I love you.” She said, kissing his lips.

Leo touched her face, saying with his eyes more than words ever could.

“Let’s go home.” She said.

Leo nodded, regretfully pulling out and zipping his pants. CJ sat up on her elbows. She was clearly worn out, and looked a bit disoriented as she got up and grabbed the fur to cover herself. Leo smiled.

“You always know what I need.” He said.

“Of course I do. I don’t know where my bra and panties are…that might come back to haunt you Leopold.”

“At the moment, I could give a fuck. I love you so much.” He pulled her down for another round of passionate kisses.

“Meet me at the front door in 15 minutes.” She stood and unlocked all three doors. “I have to go to my office to get dressed.”

“Yeah.”

Walking past Margaret’s empty desk, CJ wondered how much the assistant heard. She walked out into the hallway, took a few steps and ran smack into Will Bailey, the new White House Deputy Communications Director. She stifled a scream.

“Hey CJ. You didn’t strike me as the fur type.” He said.

“Its faux.” She managed. Luckily the hallway was dim because she looked like she’d just had wanton sex. That was what you were supposed to look like when you have just had wanton sex. “Leo likes it, so I wear it once in a while. I was actually just running back to my office for something I forgot. Sorry to crash and run…goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight.”

He watched as she moved down the darkened hallway. A stunning six-foot tall woman in a mink coat and stilettos, trailing the scent of White Shoulders and something else familiar and illicit. Will wasn’t sure if the faint sound of UB40 singing Red, Red Wine was all in his head.

***


End file.
